The Adventures of the Trouble Makers of Sugar Rush
by ShootsDownshipper
Summary: She smirks,he cries,she giggles and then the other girl gets confused what happens when four troublesome kids meet in a cave they get in all kinds of trouble.Join the adventures of Marissa CandyCornington,Cakehead,Sandra SugarSprinkle and Rancine Fluggerbutter just a couple of kids but what happens when they fall in love?Involves Funfetti,Peanut Butter Candy and some Sugar Candy
1. How They All Met

The Adventures Of The Trouble Makers Of Sugar Rush

Characters:Marissa CandyCornington,Sandra SugarSprinkle,Cakehead and Rancine Fluggerbutter

Chapter 1:How They All Met

'Crepe!Crepe!Crepe!' Marissa a little girl with long brown hair with an orange beanie on thought. 'No way are they gonna catch me!' She thought smirking and teleporting into a Peppermint tree she watched as Wynchel and Duncan ran by. "Hah idiots!"She yelled teleporting to the bottom and started walking until she tripped on a rock. "Fudge!Chip!Son of a glitch!"She cursed as she stumbled then scraped her knee then got up dusting herself off. "Oh fudge my luck!"She mumbled looking at her now ripped white sweats. "Hm I wonder what leads through here..."She mumbled to herself and started walking down the cave she ventured in. 'Ooh I wonder if there's treasure in here?' She thought and smirked.

With Cakehead "I ONLY WANTED TO FIX MY CODE!"Cakehead a little boy with blondish brown and a cake hat with a candle on it screamed running away from the Devil Dogs. "Whoa!"He yelped dropping down to a cave. "M-my candle!"He said looking up but then sighed in relief to realize it was still in one piece and on fire. "Hm I guess I can keep going down this cave maybe I'll find a way out"He said to himself and headed off further into the cave.

With Sandra "I didn't intentionally do anything wrong I swear!"Sandra a small girl with long brown hair with sprinkles in it and a pink bow in her hair yelled trying to reason. "Get her!"The little green ball insisted. "Ugh!"She groaned then jumped into a cave entrance and hid. "Thank mod they're gone..."She said then stepped back and tumbled until she hit her head at the bottom of the cave. "Ooh I really should've stayed in bed..."She groaned rubbing her head and got up then walked further into the cave.

With Rancine "Oh come on someone anyone help!"Rancine a girl with blonde long hair yelled running away. "Guys c'mon what did I do that was so wrong?!"She questioned before she had to swerve around them then slid into a cave unnoticed. "Ugh it's so hard being fabulous..."She mumbled pushing the bangs out of her face then pushed herself up and brushed herself off then looked around. "Hm I wonder where this tunnel leads?Well might as well go on why bother waiting here?"She questioned then walked on.

With Marissa "Oh crepe kill it with fire!"Marissa yelled throwing a burning stick at a group of candy corn rats and tarantulas most of them scattered off but one stayed and crawled towards her. "No go on get outta here!"Marissa yelled motioning for it to go away the spider crawled towards her more. "Ugh fine I guess you can come with me since you're candy corn and wait I'll name you Candy!"She said grinning and put her hand out and it crawled up her arm and onto her shoulder. "Wait what was that?!"She said sensing a power level appear and hid.

With Sandra "Hm oh jeez!"Sandra yelped as the candy corn rats and tarantulas ran past her. "H-hello?"She called out glancing everywhere to see what could've scared off the animals. "If anyone's out there j-just show yourself!"She said shaking like a leaf. "Boo!Mars and Candy scare you!"A voice yelled a figure jumping out from behind a rock. "AHHH!"Sandra screamed running off in the opposite direction but ran into another figure this one had blondish-brown hair and had a candle on it. "Are you okay?"The boy asked. "Oh mod you shoulda seen the look on your face!"The figure that scared Sandra said falling onto their butt and laughed. "Are all of you okay?I heard a scream..."Another figure said showing up. "Oh you just missed the best scare of the life!"The first figure said. "Shut up!"Sandra yelled her face burning with embarrassment then she lunged at the figure. "Hey get off me!"The firgure yelled. "Stop it!"The blondish-brown boy yelled the candle flame on his hat growing big enough for everyone to see each brown girl was smirking,the blondish-brown haired one seemed annoyed,the blonde one was somewhat confused and Sandra was kind of angry but also scared. "Ow your on my scratch!"The brown haired girl said wincing in pain. "Oh sorry!"Sandra apologized getting off the girl. "Anyway I'm Marissa,"The brown haired girl said. "I'm Rancine Fluggerbutter,"The blonde one introduced. "I'm Cakehead sorry for getting mad,"The blondish-brown haired boy said with a guilty look on his face. "Uh well I'm Sandra SugarSprinkle..."Sandra said. "Oh right and this is Candy my new pet he's a candy corn tarantula,"Marissa mentioned grinning and pointing at the candy corn tarantula on her head. "So anyway now that we've all met each other can we find a way out of here?I think the walls are starting to close in..."Rancine said. "No prob Cakehead lead the way candle boy,"Marissa said grinning and slyly put an arm around Rancine. "Okay!"Cakehead said smiling widely and started walking forward Rancine gave Marissa a weird look and pushed Marissa away from her a watched and couldn't help but giggle then followed the three people in front of her. "So uh any reason why you people were here?"Marissa asked kind of rudely. "I was getting chased by Sour Bill..."Sandra said. "I was getting chased by Devil Dogs,"Cakehead said next. "The other racers,"Rancine announced. "Hm I was getting chased by those idiots of a policemen Wynchel and Duncan..."Marissa said. "Hey I think I see a way out!"Rancine yelled pointing towards a small blur of light. "Oh finally!"Marissa,Cakehead and Sandra yelled in relief as they all ran towards the light. "Hey wait up!"Rancine called chasing after them.


	2. Let's Get Into Trouble!

**Suuuuup ShootsDownshipper here again and it's time for another chapter so anyway onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 2:Let's Get Into Trouble!

With Cakehead

"Finally fresh air!"Marissa said dropping to her knees and kissed the ground which made Sandra,Rancine and Cakehead look at her weirdly she then coughed and got up recollecting her cool. "Yeah I didn't do that..."She said trying to act cool. "Um so yeah now that we're out I should get going..."Marissa said. "Wait!Maybe we could um go together us four..."Cakehead suggested grinning. "That was the stupidest suggestion I've ever heard and I fly solo..."Marissa said giving Cakehead a look that made him feel stupid. "Hey it wasn't that bad of a suggestion!"Sandra defended making Cakehead smile a bit. "Suuuure it wasn't whatever I'm gonna go now,"Marissa said then began walking off. "I'm gonna go try and change her mind..."Rancine said then ran after her.

With Marissa

"Marissa wait up!"Rancine yelled catching up to Marissa. "What?"Marissa questioned with a somewhat annoyed face. "C'mon it wasn't that bad of an idea,"Rancine said which Marissa scoff. "Oh really and why would I go with you three gimme one good reason why other than the obvious fact that I could use the company and that we all have that one thing in common,"Marissa told her crossing her arms Rancine thought about it a bit then smirked. "Cause you like me,"Rancine said making Marissa blush slightly for a second then it went away. "I do not,"Marissa said calmly. "Darling I've seen this whole 'bad boy' act I know when someone likes me,"Rancine simply explained. "I do not have a crush on you,"Marissa said managing to keep calm. "I bet you wanna kiss me,"Rancine stated with a smirk. "S-U-G-A-R you can go suck my kart!"Marissa snapped bitterly then began walking away. "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"Rancine said the smirk growing. "Suck the kart Fluggerbutter!"Marissa yelled over her shoulder then stopped. "...Fine I'll go with you guys..."Marissa mumbled then walked back over to her. "Okay now lets go back hopefully they'll be back where they were..."Rancine said then they began walking back to where they left Cakehead and Sandra.

With Sandra

"Hey here they come!"Cakehead said as Sandra looked up from the ground while sitting on a jawbreaker. "Finally!So are you coming with us three?"Sandra asks. "Yeah..."Marissa mumbled nodding with her hands in her pocket. "Sweet!So what should we do first?"Cakehead said smiling. "I have a few suggestions..."Marissa said with a small smirk. "What is it?"Sandra asked feeling like she might regret whatever it was that Marissa wanted to do. "Follow me!"Marissa said then ran off toward where the race tracks were. "Hey wait up!"Cakehead yelled then him,Rancine and Sandra ran after Marissa after a few minutes of running she finally arrived at the top of the wall to Gumball Gorge. "Alright lets make those racers lose their appetite,"Marissa said bringing out a bag of Pop Rocks. "Um what's a bag of candy gonna do?"Cakehead questioned. "Just trust me..."Marissa said then poured the whole bag into her mouth then brought up a finger that had blue fire on it which made Rancine,Cakehead and Sandra back away a few steps then brought it into her mouth. "Marissa are you okay?!"Rancine asked looking worried Marissa gave her a thumbs up with the other hand then brought her finger out of her mouth then tilted over the edge of the wall of Gumball Gorge then spat out multiple fire balls and turned around. "Bluuuuuuuurp,"Marissa burped fire and smoke leaving her mouth. "Whew that was spicy!"Marissa said with a grin. "Um what was that suppose to do?"Sandra asked. "Take a look,"Marissa said pointing a finger to the bottom of Gumball Gorge. "Oh crepe you burnt their karts!"Cakehead alarmed seeing all of the karts with at least three burn marks on them. "Yeah now lets get outta here before they-"Marissa started before one of the racers noticed them. "Hey its those trouble makers!"They yelled. "Ack!"Marissa yelped then grabbed Cakehead,Rancine and Sandra then teleported them to her hideout. "Where are we?!Why is it pretty much pitch black except from the light on Cakehead's candle?!"Sandra questioned scared. "Calm down we're in my little hideout!"Marissa told her then brought more blue fire on each of her fingers on her hands and flicked them then each of the torches lit up there it was revealed there was a bed,a small couch,a mini fridge and a tv. "...so uh you hide in here or something?"Cakehead asked. "Yup but hey it's nice in here...without most of the cob webs..."Marissa said shrugging and sat on the bed. "Wait you said you had a few things we could do what were the other ones?"Rancine asked. "Weeeeeeell anyone ever heard of that game Tapper's?"Marissa questioned but Cakehead,Rancine and Sandra nodded no. "Well I was thinking we go there,"Marissa finished. "Wait don't they have root beer with alcohol in it?"Cakehead asked frowning. "Only a little it's not like we're gonna get drunk off a little root beer..."Marissa told him. "I dunno about this..."Sandra spoke up. "C'mon trust me I know what I'm doing,"Marissa told them. "Fine lets go..."Sandra said crossing her arms still unsure.

**Well Mars you are certainly going to get all of them drunk and into trouble lets see what happens next time until then ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	3. Drunk And At Tappers

**Yo ShootsDownshipper here for another chapter which is coming on a little nicely well anyway onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 3:Drunk And At Tappers

With Cakehead

"And here we are Tappers!"Marissa yelled after her,Sandra,Rancine and Cakehead finally arrived in front of the game. "Okay well lets go in I guess..."Sandra mumbled not entirely on board with this whole thing. "Nooo we're gonna stand out here and admire it of course we're gonna go in!"Marissa said sarcastically then grabbed Rancine's wrist and dragged her inside. "I'm not entirely sure about this Cakehead..."Sandra mumbled. "Neither am I..."He agreed but then Sandra sighed and signaled for him to come in with her. "Four cups of root beer and don't lay low on the alcohol,"Marissa said grinning with a hint of mischievous in it. "Okay four root beers coming right up!"The guy behind the counter said then grabbed four mugs and filled them with the root beer then put some shots/alcohol in it handing it to us. "Woo!"Marissa cheered then chugged the whole thing in a matter of seconds. "..."Cakehead stayed quiet then swirled the drink around in its mug then took a small sip making a sour face. "Yuck!"He yelled disgusted then his pupils dilated and he chugged the whole thing. "Looks like the alcohol's working its magic..."Marissa mumbled smirking causing Sandra to turn her head to the girl. "What was that about us not getting drunk off a little alcohol?"Sandra questioned raising a brow at Marissa. "Ah shut up and drink yer root beer..."Marissa mumbled irritated then got more root beer and drank some more. "...well it doesn't hurt to try darling..."Rancine spoke up shrugging a bit then began drinking some from her mug. "Look at Cakehead,"Sandra pointed out calmly Marissa and Rancine turned to see Cakehead chugging more mugs and after his third one he couldn't stand straight and would fall to the floor every now and then. "Like I give a fudge!This stuff's great!"Marissa yelled then began chugging two more mugs at the same time causing her eyes to go from hazel to light yellow showing she was sugar high. "Wahoo hoo hoo!"She screamed then smashed her lips on Sandra's then ran off leaving Sandra and Rancine there shocked. "W-well...o-oh my..."Rancine mumbled looking from Sandra to Marissa. "Yuck!She kissed me!Disgusting!"Sandra squealed disgusted and began rubbing her lips vigorously hoping to get the taste of root beer off her lips. "..."Rancine stayed quiet then just drank her root beer slowly.

With Marissa

"Yahoo!"Marissa screamed dancing like a maniac. "I shoulda came here before!"Cakehead yelled completely hyped up on root beer. "Yes you should have!"Marissa agreed then downed another mug of root beer. "C'mon Sandra!Rancine join us!"She yelled. "I-I think I'm fine here darling..."Rancine said drinking her second mug. "Wait where's Sandra?"Cakehead asked a bit worried. "Bathroom,"Rancine told him. "Oh okay,"He said then grinned and drank another mug that Marissa offered. "I'll go check on her,"Marissa told Cakehead who nodded and drank more root beer. "Darling I think you've had enough..."Rancine told Cakehead who began giggling like a maniac. "Heheheheheheh no I haven't!...please help me..."He said mumbling the last part. "Yeah anyway I'll go see if Sandra's alright..."Marissa said then left into the girls bathroom. "Yo SugarSprinkle you okay?"She yelled sliding into the bathroom. "Ugh no..."Sandra grumbled in the stall hurling in the toilet. "Was the root beer that bad to you?"Marissa questioned and leaned against the door. "It's not that that's making me barf,"Sandra told her. "Then what is it?"Marissa asked raising a brow. "You kissed me!On the lips!Who wouldn't be disgusted?!"Sandra yelled opening the stall door and walking over to the sink turning on the water. "Well it isn't my fault my sugar high moments make me kiss the people I fall in love with!"Marissa snapped getting Sandra's attention. "You...love me?"Sandra questioned turning the water off after she splashed some water on her face. "Tch well only a tiny bit..."Marissa mumbled a little blush on her face. "Mars I love you too but not like that more like in a family way,"Sandra told her giggling and poked her in the cheek. "Whatever just don't tell Rancine!"Marissa snapped crossing her arms. "Someone has a crush on Rancine doesn't she?"Sandra teased poking Marissa in the cheek again. "Shut up!Like someone isn't head over heels in love with Cakehead!"She snaps her blush increasing then smirks seeing she struck a nerve in Sandra. "S-so what if I do!"Sandra said blushing. "Well maybe you should go help him he kinda can't stand...at all..."Marissa explained. "What?!"Sandra yelled then ran out.

With Rancine

"Cakehead darling maybe we should get you help,"Rancine says helping Cakehead sit up just then Sandra runs in and sits next to him. "Oh mod Cakehead are you okay?"She asked helping him up. "Maybe we should get back to my hideout..."Marissa says suddenly popping up next to Rancine making her jump a bit. "Yeah m-maybe we heheheh should..."Cakehead slurred giggling Marissa shakes her head then teleports the four of them into her hideout. "I never get use to that..."Sandra mumbled falling onto her butt. "Ugh I think I need to-"Marissa started then passed out her head landing softly on Rancine's lap. "Does anyone have a blanket?"Rancine asked blushing slightly and looking down at the girl asleep on her lap. "No but I'm in the same kinda trouble..."Sandra mumbled looking at the sleeping Cakehead with a blush on her face. "R-right well anyway goodnight darling,"Rancine says then closes her eyes her head tilting against the bed. "Right...goodnight guys..."She whispers then slowly drifts asleep.

**And with that Mars gets all of them drunk not to mention a little confession and love in there well until next time ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


End file.
